peelfandomcom-20200213-history
LE661
Broadcast Date *1988-08-08 Cassette Brand / Description *Currys Length *C-120 Description * Quality *Over-recorded, and tape shedding. Tracklisting *''File cuts in'' *Joyce McKinney Experience: Green Song (LP - Joyce Offspring) Meantime *Hardcore: Take It From The Top (12") NuBeat *Siddeleys: Are You STILL Evil When You're Sleeping? (12" - Sunshine Thuggery) Sombrero *Too Much Texas: Jayne (session) *Six Brown Brothers: City Hall (v/a 2xLP - Acid Trax Volume 2) Serious *Jesus And Mary Chain: Coast To Coast (session) *Medicine Head: Coast To Coast (7") Dandelion *A.R.K.: Listen Up! (12") Rough Trade *Dwarves: Stop And Listen (LP - Horror Stories) Voxx *Just-Ice: Freedom Of Speech '88 (12" - Na Touch Da Just / Freedom Of Speech '88) Fresh *Too Much Texas: Anchor (session) *Premi: Ik Muthiyar Kuri (LP - At The Front Line) Multitone *Perfect Daze: The Saddest Thing I Ever Heard (12" - Regular Jailbreak) Vinyl Solution *Jesus And Mary Chain: My Girl (session) *Victor Romeo And The Move Featuring Reggie Hall: The Art Of Acid (12" - I Want Your Love) Dance Mania *Hit Parade: My Favourite Girl (LP - With Love From... The Hit Parade) JSH *Latifah: Wrath Of My Madness (12") Tommy Boy *''(JP: 'My favourite hip hop records, whatever we've been calling them this week, tends to be kind of slow and grumpy, like this one')'' (JP: 'A letter from Pete and Jill, formerly of Berlin, who seem to be travelling around the world at the moment, and good luck to them, and they write to me though, it just says at the top, the land of Southend United, which must mean Southend, and if it's just the case, I wish they could get in touch with me, I like to see them again, but they've recently been in Egypt, very decently sent me copies of the Egyptian Top 40, one assumes this could be quite interesting, but as you just hear, it isn't terribly. The one they sent me for July 29th, number 1, Circle In The Sand, Belinda Carlisle, number 2, Dirty Diana, Michael Jackson, number 3, The Blood That Moves The Body, A-Ha, and then it's Kylie Minogue, Wet Wet Wet, Foreigner, Heart, Whitney Houston, Taylor Dayne, Debbie Gibson and so on and so on, and all the people you might expect, but at number 32, the Anfield Rap, Liverpool Football Club, extraordinary stuff you see, presumably, there is also a kind of indigenous Egyptian music chart which I've not been sent. Don't tell me this is the kind of stuff that they play all the time there, it would be horrible') (JP: 'These guys really know how to rock, that's the Jesus And Mary Chain in session, Coast To Coast, is the title of it, and in 1970, there was an earlier Coast To Coast, produced by myself, and this is by Medicine Head, and it features the well known painter, Nick Cudworth at the piano') *Too Much Texas: Rogue (session) *''tape flip during above'' *Kendell Smith: Dry Land Tourist (LP - Time Running Out...) Ariwa *Visions Of Change: Under One Fist (LP - Visions Of Change) Firefly *Chuck Jackson: I Wake Up Crying (LP - A Powerful Soul) Kent *Ex: Headache By Numbers (LP - Aural Guerrilla) Ex *Jesus And Mary Chain: Side Walking (session) *Renegades: Geronimo (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume One) Link *Seville Featuring Jazzy J And Shameek: Make It Funky (12") Cutting *MDC: Radioactive Chocolate (LP - More Dead Cops 1981-1987) R Radical *House Of Love: Destroy The Heart (7") Creation *Four Brothers: Uchandifunga (LP - Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl *Dub Sex: Instead Of Flowers (12" - The Underneath) Cut Deep *Too Much Texas: Harp (session) *''(JP: 'Elmore James of course and Coming Home of course, which I should be doing in 12 minutes time')'' (JP: 'This one's for the Pig if she's listening, it's Elmore James') *Elmore James: Coming Home *Carcass: Feast On Dismembered Carnage (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *Jesus And Mary Chain: Take It (session) *Pink Floyd: Fearless (LP - Meddle) Harvest *''Radio 2 news'' Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *08 August 1988 Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent Category:Finished